Gone Too Far
by PacificRomance
Summary: “See, Blair,” He spoke into her hair as he pressed himself against her, “I think it’s about time you let me experience what you denied me all those years and gave up so willingly to Chuck. It’s only fair.”


A/N: Nate is WAY OOC. I don't know where this came from. But just be warned, you probably won't like Nate. Takes place sometime in the future, after 3x12

* * *

Blair let herself into Chuck and Nate's apartment just like she always did. She was supposed to be meeting Chuck there when he got back from a meeting in a few minutes. She heard someone in the other room, so she walked further into the apartment.

"Hey Nate," She said in surprise as she turned the corner and saw him standing by the window, "what are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Serena."

"Haven't you heard Blair? She dumped me. Said she didn't think the two of us together would work out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nate!" She said as she moved forward to comfort him. As she got closer she stopped short and sniffed the air, "Is that alcohol? Have you been drinking?"

"I smoked some weed, drank some whiskey. It's been a rough night."

"Nate-" She said while he looked at her hungrily as he stalked forward until she was backed up against the wall.

"Come on Blair, we both know you want me. Always have, always will. Right?"

"No, Nate, Stop. That was a long time ago. I'm with Chuck now."

He chuckled darkly as he grabbed her arm, "Oh right, Chuck; let's talk about that. Can you explain to me how he gets so much action? I wasted ten fucking years with you and I get nothing. You spend a night alone with him and your legs just open right up."

"You're being ridiculous." Blair tried to sound indignant, but there was a slight quiver in her voice that gave away her fear.

"Am I!?" He shouted as he twisted her arm so she was pinned with her face against the wall.

"Nate, let go, you're hurting me." She whispered with a hint of panic in her voice.

"See, Blair," He spoke into her hair as he pressed himself against her, "I think it's about time you let me experience what you denied me all those years and gave up so willingly to Chuck. It's only fair."

"No, Nate, Stop. Please." She begged as a sob escaped. She fought desperately against him, praying for some way to escape. "Please, Nate."

"That's right, beg Blair. You know you want it." He growled as he gripped her hips tightly and turned her around so he could begin to pull down her panties.

"Stop, Nate, Stop!" She pushed against him, trying to get some space, "Please, Nate. Don't do this." She cried desperately, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, Blair" He said as he dug his fingers into her legs painfully in a way that was sure to leave bruises, "Stop fighting it."

Blair continued to cry as he began to pull at the hem of her dress. He was kissing her neck and face, as he pushed himself against her, ignoring her soft whimpers and pleas. As Nate began to work her dress up and over her hips, the sound of the front door opening and a faint "Blair?" could be heard, though Nate didn't notice in his inebriated state. Blair was still trying to push Nate off of her, as she cried out in a panic, "Chuck-"

Nate slapped her, "I'm Nate, remember? You fucking whore."

Chuck, hearing his girlfriend's cry, had rushed into the other room. When he saw Blair looking at him over Nate's shoulder with panicked eyes and a growing hand print on her cheek, he immediately realized what was going on.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her!" He yelled as he rushed forward and shoved a startled Nate to the ground and away from Blair. Chuck immediately turned to Blair and placed his hands on her waist gently. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded slowly as the tears slid down her cheeks. He softly brushed them away and kissed her forehead before turning to place himself between her and Nate, who was slowly standing up. The impact of the fall seemed to sober him up a little bit so he realized what it was he had just tried to do.

"You fucking son of a bitch." Chuck hissed at his roommate.

Nate shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "Chuck, I-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know. I just-"

"You're just high as hell, yet again, and you thought she would just be ready and willing for you again. Well guess what, Nathaniel, she doesn't want you anymore." Chuck spat out in anger.

Nate shook his head slowly, "I know. It's just, this whole thing with Serena, I don't know-"

"Oh please, don't blame this on your drama with Serena. You obviously have a problem. You have for a while. You need to learn how to deal with your issues; far away from here."

"What?"

"Get out of my apartment, Nate." Chuck said darkly.

"Look, Chuck-" Nate began before Chuck cut him off.

"Get the fuck out of my hotel. I'll have someone deliver your things, but get the hell out of my building before I beat the shit out of you."

Nate dropped his head as he nodded. "Okay man, I understand." He lifted his face and looked at Blair, taking a few steps forward, "Blair, I'm so sor-"

Chuck put up a hand and glared at him, "Don't. Touch. Her. Just Leave, Nathaniel."

Nate sighed as he turned and walked to the door. At the last moment, he turned around, "I really am sorry. I-, I don't know how things got this bad." With another sigh, he walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

As soon as he was out of sight, Chuck heard a sob and whipped around took Blair's face in between his hands, "Blair, are you okay? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?"

Blair shook her head as she answered between her sobs, "If you-, Chuck, you got here right before-,…he was touching me everywhere. I couldn't-, I couldn't stop him. Chuck, if-, if you hadn't come…if you had-, had been 5 minutes later-,"

"Shh, Blair." He said as he pulled her Blair into his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair soothingly as she cried into his neck, "He's gone now. It's okay. I won't ever let him hurt you again."

She continued to cry as he continued to hold her. When her sobs began to die down, he pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "I am so, so sorry, Blair. I should have been here. I-, I should have known-."

Blair lifted her head from his chest and shook her head, "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done. You got here in time. You saved me. That's what matters."

Chuck gave her a quick kiss before he rested his forehead against hers. He sighed in frustration, "It just makes me so angry when I think about him hurting you. I wish I could just-,"

Blair put her finger on his lips to quiet him, "Please, Chuck. I don't want to talk about it. Can't you just hold me?"

He looked at her sadly before placing another kiss on her forehead. "Sure Waldorf, whatever you want." Chuck took her hand and led her to his room. They lay down and he held her while she slept, keeping her close as he vowed to do everything in his power to make sure no one, especially Nathaniel Archibald, ever had the chance to hurt her again.


End file.
